


Melodic Moments

by opal_sapphire



Series: Everchanging Melody [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire





	1. Hair

There were times when the whispers became too much. Read: nearly every night. Aria would always go to the library. It was calm and quiet and held thousands of good distractions. Loki would be there, reading a different book every time. And, though she would never admit it, she didn't usually want to be alone.

One night it was particularly bad. It must've shown on her face when Aria entered the library, because Loki immediately patted the spot next to him, brows furrowed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head. A few minutes passed.

"Do you plan on going back to sleep?" He asked.

"Eventually," she mumbled.

Loki sighed. "Come here. I'll play with your hair until you fall asleep."

Aria looked at him, eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to lay down. She ended up with her head in his lap. Once he started playing with her hair, it didn't take long for her to start drifting off.

"Thanks, Loki," she whispered.


	2. Sick

"By the Norns, what happened to you?" Loki asked.

If she didn't feel like her head was about to explode, Aria would laugh at the look on his face.

Tissue boxes, both empty and full, were scattered around her bedroom. Various medicine bottles were grouped together on the night stand, as well as a few bottles of water.

"Not so loud," she groaned.

"Your voice sounds like rocks scraping across sandpaper," he replied, lowering his voice.

"I'm aware. Can you get sick, by the way?"

"Not from any Midgardian illnesses, no."

"Okay, good. You've stepped into a kind of warzone."

"You're sick."

"Bingo."

"Of course you are."

"Funny, that's exactly what I said to myself in the mirror this morning."

Loki walked over and laid his hand on her forehead. He frowned. "You're burning up."

"Already took something for that," she replied.

"Can you do something about your voice?"

"If I could I would've already, bro."

"Right."

He carefully navigated the Tissue Box Ocean and sat down on the chair. A book appeared in his hand with a flash of green.

"Hey Loki?"

"Yes?"

"What're you doing?"

"Reading."

She gave him a look.

"Midgardian illnesses are notorious for taking drastic turns for the worse. Best to keep an eye on you."

"Aw, you do care."

"Hush. Go to sleep."

"You know I'm never gonna let you forget this, right?"

He sighed. "I'd almost be disappointed if you did."


	3. Hugs

Walking around the palace gardens at night when she couldn't sleep had become Aria's new thing. She couldn't go to the library anymore. Too many memories.

It gave her a moment to clear her head. Not think, Norns knew she did enough of that. The gardens were a calm place to wander through, especially at night.

She never ran into anyone, either. Until tonight, when Thor nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Can't sleep?"

"Shit!"

"I wouldn't recommend doing that in the gardens."

She laughed. "Smartass."

He cracked a small smile. They walked together in silence for a while.

"Oh, to answer your question, no, I couldn't sleep," Aria said. "You?"

Thor shook his head. "Me neither."

"Thor, are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied.

She pursed her lips. "My bullshit senses are tingling."

"I'm fine, sister."

"Okay. If you ever wanna talk about anything, though, I'm here."

"I appreciate that."

They came to the large fountain and sat on the edge. Aria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She cracked one open and peeked at Thor. He did not look fine. He looked stressed and sleep deprived.

She opened her eyes completely and nudged him. "I need a hug. And I think you do too."

She wrapped him in a hug. He returned it.

"Better?" She asked.

He hesitated. "Better."


	4. Not A Doctor

Aria was expecting Bucky to walk through the door when he did. What she was not expecting was his black eye.

"Holy shit, Bucky! What the hell happened?!"

"I got punched in the face," he replied.

She made him sit on the couch as she got an ice pack. "Yeah, no shit." 

She sat down next to him and handed him the ice pack. He put it over his eye.

"So?" She prompted.

He sighed. "There was this guy, I thought he was harassing this girl."

"'Thought'?"

"I was wrong. Very wrong. She's got a hell of punch."

Aria winced. "Okay, let me peek."

Bucky lifted the ice pack. She whistled lowly. "Damn."

"Yeah."

She bit her lip. "Can I try something?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, I'm not a doctor but I look like someone who plays one on TV."

He snorted. She grinned. He set the ice pack down and closed his eyes. She hovered her hand over his injured eye and focused. A blue glow began emanating from her hand. The swelling started going down, and the bruise began fading away. Aria took her hand away, and Bucky opened his eyes.

"Better?" She asked.

He carefully prodded his eye. "Yeah. Thanks, doll."

She kissed his cheek. "You're welcome. Try not to get punched again."


	5. Firsts I

It was on the fifth date that Bucky made Aria's face heat up for the first time. He was walking her home, and it was obvious neither of them wanted the night to end, so Aria invited him in.

They sat on the couch, talking quietly even though no one else was around.

"You know, first second I saw you I couldn't get over how damn beautiful you are," he said.

Her eyes were wide, and she could feel heat creeping over her face and neck.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really."

Aria took a deep breath, noticing the sudden tension. Bucky seemed to notice it too, because he was leaning closer, just like she was, and then their lips touched, and Aria's heart exploded, and they were kissing, and then they had to pull away for air.

They smiled at each other. Aria would never forget their first kiss.


	6. Firsts II

Aria slowly opened her eyes, not quite sure if she was still dreaming or not. The sun was creeping in around the curtains. She shifted a little, causing her shoulder to come out from under the covers. It was chilly. She pulled the covers back up, closed her eyes and burrowed further into the bed.

There was movement behind her. Bucky started lazily dragging his fingertips up and down her arm. The corners of her lips twitched up, and she rolled over to face him, blinking her eyes back open.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back. "Are you cold?"

"This cocoon is nice and warm, and the outside isn't."

"'The outside'?"

She chuckled. "Yup."

Bucky lifted his arm. Aria scooted closer and wrapped her arm around his torso. They tangled their legs together. She closed her eyes again and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you."

Her eyes flew open and her breath caught in her throat. She lifted herself up some so she could look at him.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I love you," he repeated slowly.

She stared at him for a moment, and then kissed him. Her hand came up to cup his cheek. His hands rested on her waist. Aria pulled back, smiling.

"I love you too."

Bucky smiled.


End file.
